Now, I wanna be your dog
by BleuVert
Summary: "Aomine había logrado al fin excitar a Midorima, al punto en que le era imposible conciliar la idea de pasar la noche solo. Definitivamente no tenían más tiempo que perder."
**Estoy de vuelta con más AoMido. *^* 3**

 **Este fic también lo escribí el año pasado... No lo subí antes porque cambié de lap y... bueno...(?)**

 **Este definitivamente es un 'Songfic', de la canción titulada "I wanna be your dog" de la banda The Stooges (el género es 'Garage Rock', son libres de elegir si quieren escucharla o no). Esta canción es una insinuación sexual, por lo cual este fic es... explícito (creo que ya he acostumbrado a mis lectores a ello...) Sin más, disfruta la lectura. :)**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE 'KUROKO NO BASUKE' PERTENECEN A TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI.**

* * *

 **Now, I wanna be your dog.**

 _"So messed up, I want you here..."_

—Espera, Aomine. No te vayas.

—¿Eh?

Midorima lo había tomado del brazo con escasa fuerza, pero con la seguridad de querer retenerlo y eso realmente lo había sorprendido.

—Quédate... por favor.

Su sonrojado rostro fue el delator. Después del largo día lleno de insinuaciones, palabras lascivas y toqueteos deliberadamente administrados, Aomine había logrado al fin excitar a Midorima, al punto en que le era imposible conciliar la idea de pasar la noche solo. Definitivamente no tenían más tiempo que perder.

 _"In my room, I want you here..."_

Aomine sonrió satisfecho; tomó la cintura del contrario para empujarlo al interior de la habitación, azotando la puerta y caminando directo hacia la cama. Midorima lo miró fijo los largos segundos transcurridos y Aomine no pudo evitar tocar su cuerpo, apretujando e invadiendo las partes privadas y sensibles del contrario. Midorima gimió al sentir aquellas manos colándose por su entrepierna, desnudando la parte inferior de su cuerpo para liberar su miembro cálido, húmedo, erecto. Todo estaba hecho un desastre.

 _"Now we're gonna be face-to-face._

 _And I'll lay right down in my favorite place..."_

Aomine se apresuró y lo recostó en la cama, deshaciéndose de su propia ropa también. Midorima se acomodó sobre la cama y tomó los hombros de Aomine, quien juntaba sus miembros para restregarlos entre sí. Ambos comenzaron a ahogar gemidos por lo bajo, dejándose llevar por la clandestina sensación. Midorima bajó una de sus manos para ayudar a Aomine a aumentar el potencial del placer, sin embargo sentía que su cuerpo ya no podría resistir demasiado.

—Aomine, hazlo ya.

Susurró con su profunda voz al rostro de Aomine.

—¿Ya?

—Sí.

 _"And now I wanna be your dog..."_

Aomine deslizó su mano sobre la punta de su pene una última vez para después tomarlo de la cintura, dando un giro para cambiar de posición, acomodándolo sobre su cuerpo. A Midorima no le agradó demasiado la nueva posición, pero no tenía tiempo para quejarse, así que simplemente se acomodó. Con Aomine recostado ahora, Midorima se colocó de rodillas sobre su abdomen, inclinándose para meter sus brazos bajo los hombros del contrario, abrazando su espalda. Sintió las manos de Aomine tomar su trasero y jugar con él, introduciendo sus dedos para masajear la zona.

—Ah, Aomine...

—¿Nhm?

 _"Now I wanna be your dog..."_

—Se siente bien...

Aomine acomodó su pene sobre la entrada del contrario.

—Voy a hacerlo.

 _"Now I wanna be your dog... Well c'mon..."_

Sus rostros frente a frente, sus miradas fijas una contra otra. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a unirse, de esa forma nueva, sumamente excitante y placentera para ambos. Los gemidos reaparecieron, difícil de ser saciados una vez que comenzaron a moverse.

 _"Now I'm ready to close my eyes..."_

El placer comenzó a ser tan grande que era difícil para ambos mantenerse controlados. Midorima cerró los ojos y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Aomine, gimiendo ante la piel de su cuello.

 _"And now I'm ready to close my mind..."_

A este punto, ya no importaba que ambos fueran hombres, poco menos les preocupaba lo que pasaría después. En estos momentos ya nada más importaba, sólo el incontrolable y magnífico placer. Podían sentir con claridad que ya no les quedaba mucha fuerza y sin embargo sus cuerpos continuaban moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Las caderas de ambos subían y bajaban, golpeteando a un ritmo continuo piel contra piel.

 _"And now I'm ready to feel your hand..."_

Midorima reaccionó de inmediato cuando una de las manos de Aomine se aferró a su miembro, masturbándolo mientras aumentaba el placer de forma increíble. El rostro de Midorima regresó frente al suyo; sus labios se juntaron débilmente para intercambiar gemidos, mezclando sus alientos.

 _"And lose my heart on the burning sands..."_

El cuerpo de Midorima se contrajo y por impulso besó a Aomine, pero no fue más que una falsa alarma. Midorima gimió alto al sentir su orgasmo retrasarse aún más. Aomine soltó su miembro para subir su mano hasta la húmeda piel de su cuello, tomando su cabeza y enterrando sus dedos en la fina cabellera verde para besarlo con pasión. Sus sensibilizados cuerpos comenzaron a transpirar ante el estímulo constante y creciente de la fricción entre ambos, envolviéndolos en una calidez fundidora.

 _"And now I wanna be your dog..."_

Sus labios eran torpes ante tal fuerza y ante los inevitables gemidos aumentando progresivamente. Aomine hizo un rápido recorrido de regreso con su mano, acariciando la piel rociada de sudor de su amante, provocándole escalofríos al detenerse con fiereza en su trasero.

 _"And now I wanna be your dog..."_

Midorima alejó su rostro, escondiéndolo en la curvatura del cuello contrario.

—Ao-mine...

Ese gemido le confirmó al mencionado su pronta liberación. Aomine tomó con fuerza su trasero y embistió tan fuerte y tan rápido como pudo, logrando perder el control de su cuerpo, que sentía destrozar el estrecho interior de su amante. Midorima movió su cabeza a un lado y mordió la suave piel del hombro de su amante, jadeando desesperado.

 _"Now I wanna be your dog... Well c'mon."_

Aomine jadeó también.

—Carajo, Midorima...

Los dientes del contrario se aferraron con más fuerza al escuchar sus palabras, adhiriendo su cálido aliento a la humedad de su erizada piel. Aomine flexionó sus piernas, encontrando así el punto exacto en el interior de su amante. Midorima intentó levantarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, finalmente su cuerpo cedió y se estremeció por completo sobre Aomine, quien sintió un espasmo a lo largo de su abdomen, brindándole la satisfacción suficiente para acompañarlo en el clímax de su inolvidable noche; sus labios se sobrepusieron entre sí una vez más, dejando el paso libre a sus agitadas respiraciones, llenas de gemidos y jadeos sonoros. Sus cuerpos se contrajeron, e incluso sus corazones parecieron detenerse al momento culminante, cuando ambos se liberaban en la oleada más grande de placer que habían experimentado, terminando por derrumbar sus cuerpos uno sobre otro en la caótica cama. Aomine giró para recostar a Midorima y salir de su cuerpo. Los labios de Midorima dejaron escapar un largo suspiró y Aomine no pudo evitar volver a besarlo. Sus exhaustos labios se reconocieron al instante y lentamente terminaron en un beso con un deje de pasión, el cual fue abruptamente interrumpido para continuar tomando aire.

Aomine se recostó al lado de Midorima, tan cerca como para aspirar su aliento.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

—Muere.

La voz y el carácter de Midorima volvieron a ser como siempre, pero su debilitado cuerpo se acercó al de Aomine para descansar sobre él.

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. :) Sigue apoyando mis fic's lascivos y al AoMido, se lo merecen.(?)**

 **Mi creatividad me llevó a crear ese complejo título. La canción se llama "I wanna be your dog", mi fic se titula "Now, I wanna be your dog" (y de hecho, en la canción también le agregan el "now"). xD**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
